


Sentimientos

by Nayma17



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayma17/pseuds/Nayma17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Palabras que intentan expresar, los sentimientos que ahogan su corazón, con el miedo de ser pronunciadas aquellas palabras. Cobardemente son expresadas a puño y letra sobre un papel, dejando evidencia de lo que siempre pudo callar, respuestas que no se podrán dar y un amor que culminó sin comenzar. </p><p>Odio admitirlo, pero tengo miedo de estos sentimientos, de ser rechazado e incluso de ser correspondido.<br/>Steve Rogers.</p><p> </p><p>-¿Por qué tenías que escribirme esto?-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentimientos

Todo es tan diferente a cuando era joven, busco y quiero poder adaptarme, pero simplemente, es casi imposible. A tu lado he encontrado mi ancla, guía y mi faro en este océano de incertidumbre, donde apenas y comprendo quien soy o a donde me dirijo.  
Odio admitirlo, pero tengo miedo de estos sentimientos, de ser rechazado e incluso de ser correspondido. Una vez tuve un amigo que gustaba de los hombres, así que, esto no es del todo nuevo para mí, al menos el conocer un poco de los tipos de amor que existen, nunca pude entenderlo, o quizás no quise hacerlo, incluso ahora me cuesta entenderlo por completo, pero, es simplemente imposible no enamorarme de ti, desde el día en el que me mostraste lo que había tras aquella densa armadura, no hablo de la de Ironman, si no de la Anthony Stark, el imperturbable, cínico y mujeriego.  
Eres una de las personas más desinteresada que he tenido la dicha de conocer, incluso si tus decisiones y acciones no han sido siempre las mejores, buscas resolverlo; somos tan diferentes en ese aspecto, yo busco no equivocarme, absurdo ¿verdad?, en cambio tú, aprendes de tus errores, los asumes y dejas que te culpen de todo, aunque no siempre sea tu culpa.  
Quieres protegernos a todos, pero no quieres que nadie te proteja, justamente para no poner a nadie en peligro “por tu culpa”, he notado como intentas alejarnos de ti, molestarnos, sacarnos de quicio, para que no nos preocupemos por ti, cuanto más nos acercamos, más son tus intentos por alejarnos. Creo que siempre lo noté, pero no podía creerlo, siempre lucias tan seguro, tan feliz, como una montaña que ni se inmuta, cuando el bravo mar golpea con todas sus fuerzas a sus pies, siempre miré a la cima, sin notar la erosión que había debajo, me arrepiento de no haber hecho algo para intentar reconfortarte, incluso era de los que era más duro contigo, criticándote, menospreciándote, frente a cualquier persona, fui tan tonto y tan ciego, intento redimirme, mostrarle a los demás lo bueno que eres, lo extraordinario que es tenerte como compañero. Quiero protegerte, poder alejar aquellos pensamientos dañinos que llenan tu cerebro en ocasiones, ser por quien rechaces una copa de alcohol, sin importar que tanto la desees… es egoísta de mi parte, lo sé, pero no puedo evitar lo que siento por ti.  
Sé que esto puede parecerte cursi y anticuado, después de todo ¿Quién escribe cartas hoy en día? Bueno, este anciano lo hace.  
No puedo jurarte que te haré feliz o que no sufrirás nunca más, pero por dios, que lo intentaré, cada día por el resto de mi vida.  
Por favor considera mis sentimientos, no escribiría todo esto por estar confundido o hacer una broma, no pido que me correspondas si no sientes lo mismo, solo piénsalo, ¿Es tan imposible, imaginarnos juntos?

Steve Rogers.

 

Ya había perdido la cuenta cuantas veces había leído esa carta, desde que la recibió, lo nervioso que se sintió en ese momento, naturalmente había pensado que se trataba de una broma cruel pero esas palabras no las imaginaba siendo escritas por Clint para bromearle, conocía bien la firma del rubio, como para saber que era genuina, confusión llenó su cabeza en cuanto termino de leerla, no sabía cómo reaccionar, después de todo, era él quien conquistaba, el mujeriego que se sabía todas las tácticas para hacer caer a cualquier mujer, tardó en llegar a entender realmente lo que aquellas palabras decían, siempre había sido difícil para él, apegarse a alguien era casi imposible, ahora solo sonreía amargamente, mientras arrugaba el papel entre sus manos

-¿Por qué tenías que escribirme esto?- apretó los dientes antes de caer de rodillas, sus manos se posaron sobre el frio mármol -¿Por qué tuviste que ser el único que me amó?- su voz se quebró y unas gruesas gotas bajaron por sus mejillas, pegó su frente al mármol maldiciendo entre dientes e intentando sollozar en silencio.

 

Otra noche que había salido sin rumbo aparente de su mansión, para llegar al cementerio, donde yacía la tumba del Capitán América, quien moriría en una misión, tras entregar aquella carta al castaño, pidiéndole que no la leyese hasta que se fuera.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.  
> Quisiera comentar, el miedo que llego a sentir al publicar en esta plataforma, para mí es como otro nivel, aún estoy aprendiendo y reconozco que mi avance es lento, pero intentaré hacer lo mejor.
> 
> Igual agradezco a las personas que me animaron a publicar en esta plataforma, aún soy nueva en este lugar, no sé cómo mover todo, así que en su debido momento buscaré etiquetarlas. Gracias.


End file.
